That Sentence
by Galaxilver
Summary: Kalimat itu. Yang membuatku terpaku. Membeku. Mematung. Entah istilah apalagi yang harus kupakai. Kalimat itu… kalimat yang sedari tadi aku tunggu-tunggu keluar dari mulutnya yang selalu membentuk garis lurus. Lebih keliatan kea NS, tapi bukan! RnR plz?


Kyahahah~.

Oh-chan kembaliiiiii!

Membawa fanfic ultahnya Narutooo~!

Ini sih genre-nya cuma friendship, tapi keanya ada sedikiiiiiiiiitt (sedikit, loh!) NaruSasu-nyuaaach! Hehehhe yang gak suka, tekan tombol 'back' di ujung kiri atas page ini! *nunjuk kiri atas*

Hehhe, mulai ajaaah!

**

* * *

That Sentence**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Birthday: UN © Oh-chan is Nanda**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

10 Oktober.

Hari yang sangat berarti untukku. Kenapa? Karena aku—

"Hai, Naruto."

Seseorang memanggilku dari luar kedai Ichiraku Ramen. Saat aku menoleh, gadis itu sudah berada disampingku. Duduk disebelahku.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" hanya sepatah kalimat itu yang aku lontarkan padanya.

Sementara gadis itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan manis dan polos. Eh… manis dan polos? Aneh, kenapa dia berbuat begitu? Padahal ia tidak menyukaiku?

"Ji-san, aku pesan satu mangkuk lagi." Aku berucap. Paman pemilik Ichiraku Ramen itu hanya tersenyum dan menggumamkan kata, "Baiklah."

Sakura menoleh pelan padaku. "Naruto, padahal biasanya kau akan ribut kalau ada aku disebelahmu, Naruto." ucapnya kemudian. AKu terdiam. Lalu melanjutkan acara makan ramenku.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu kelihatan lesu, tetapi raut wajahnya berubah seketika saat semangkuk ramen yang masih baru dan hangat diletakkan di meja didepannya. Sakura hanya berucap, "Eh? Ini untukku, Naruto?"—padaku tentunya.

Aku mengangguk. "Iya. Mungkin kau lapar, Sakura-chan. Kemarin kau baru pulang dari misi, dan aku yakin kau belum makan setelahnya."

Sakura tersenyum tulus, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Narutocchi."

"Narutocchi"? Belum pernah ia memanggilku seperti itu. Dengan embel-embel '—cchi'? Aku temannya?

Kurasa bukan….

Teman itu… yang namanya teman itu hanya omong kosong. _Bull shit_. _Nonsense_. Khayalan. Bagaikan fatamorgana yang selalu muncul di padang pasir. Terlihat nyata, tetapi sebenarnya hanya khayalan.

Benar. Tidak ada teman yang sesungguhnya didunia ini. Walaupun aku mencari teman sampai ke ujung duniapun, takkan kutemukan.

Mengapa? Karena teman itu sebenarnya mudah berkhianat. Mereka juga takkan ikut dengan kita saat kita meninggal lalu dikuburkan kedalam lubang, 'kan? Apakah aku benar?

Mereka yang mengatakan, "Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu." Itu hanya omong kosong. Buktinya, saat kita meninggal—seperti yang sudah kuceritakan tadi—mereka tidak akan berada disampingmu.

"Naruto?" Sakura membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mengerjapkan mata. "A-ah, Sakura-chan?"

"Kamu kenapa sih Naruto, ramennya keburu dingin, lho!" ujarnya seraya menunjuk mangkuk ramenku yang isinya tinggal setengah.

"Lagipula biasanya kau pelit dalam masalah mentraktir ramen, tapi kali ini kau berbeda, ya." Sakura terkekeh. Aku hanya diam.

"Sudah ya Naruto. Tolong bayar ramennya ya! 'Rigatou! Paman, terima kasih atas ramennya ya!" Sakura segera pergi dari sampingku.

"Hei, jangan lupa bayar ramen temanmu tadi, lho!" Teuchi-jisan selalu saja menagih yang satu ini kalau aku mentraktir ramen kepada orang lain. Aku hanya mendengus pelan.

_Bahkan dia tidak mengingat hari ulang tahunku_. Batinku berkata.

Aku menghela nafas panjang… dan berat. _Semoga hari ini menjadi hari yang 'sedikit' menyenangkan. Setidaknya untuk hari ulang tahunku._

Lihat, 'kan? Bahkan Sakura yang mengaku temanku saja tidak mengingat hari ulang tahunku. Hari dimana aku lahir. Hari dimana aku keluar dari janin seorang ibu. Hari dimana aku akan menikmati dunia luar.

Dan hari dimana bertambahnya umurku.

Hm… berarti sekarang aku sudah 17 tahun? Wah, waktu terasa sangat cepat berjalan.

17 tahun… berarti sudah 4 tahun sejak Sasuke meninggalkan desa. Ah, kenapa aku malah bicara tentangnya? Hahaha.

"Hhh… aku takkan mendapatkan apapun disini." gumamku kemudian.

Aku bangkit dari tempatku duduk dan membayar 2 mangkuk ramen yang tadi aku dan Sakura pesan. Kemudian aku keluar.

Bosan. Rasanya bosan sekali, di hari yang spesial bagiku malah tidak ada seorangpun orang yang ingat. Padahal aku merasa sudah cukup terkenal di Konoha. Orang-orang sudah mencapku sebagai Pahlawan Konoha. Padahal kalau saja ada sobatku yang satu lagi—ditambah Sakura, mungkin kami jadi 'Trio Pahlawan Konoha'. Haha, lebih bagus dari julukan Sennin Mesum dan kawan-kawannya, bukan?

Ah, sudahlah. Tidak baik membicarakan orang yang sudah meninggal.

Aku keluar desa. Bosan diam terus di dalamnya. Ingin menghirup udara. Yang segar.

Aku melompati setiap pohon yang terlihat didepanku. Entahlah. Saat ini aku ingin sekali menjauh dari Konoha. Tapi aku tidak tahu sebabnya.

_Sudah cukup jauh_. Begitu pikirku.

Aku mengistirahatkan diri dibawah pohon rindang yang sangat tinggi dan besar. Saking besarnya, bahkan aku mungkin harus membuat 3 kagebunshin untuk menandingin lebarnya pohon itu.

Nyaman sekali berada disana. Aku menikmati hembusan angin yang meniup rambut pirangku, sekalian melepas penat. Saking nyamannya, aku sampai tertidur.

* * *

"Ah," aku terbangun dari tidur lamaku. Langit sudah menunjukkan semburat-semburat merah. Sudah sore.

"Wah, rupanya aku benar-benar tertidur." Perlahan aku bangkit dari posisiku semula. Lalu mebersihkan bagian belakang bajuku yang sedikit kotor.

"Aku harus kemba—"

SRAK SRAK.

Eh? Suara apa itu?

SRAK SRAK.

Aku mulai waspada. Ini diluar desa, jadi wajar saja kalau ada musuh.

Aku mengambil kunaiku dan bersembunyi dibelakang pohon yang tadi jadi tempatku berteduh.

SRAK SRAK!

Suaranya semakin keras dan—

"Dobe,"

Sebuah suara memanggilku. Tunggu… "Dobe"? Bukankah yang memanggilku begitu hanya….

"Teme, rupanya." Aku tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Rupanya si _chicken butt _itu yang mengeluarkan suara tadi.

"Huh, aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja, Dobe." Teme alias Uchiha Sasuke itu berucap.

"Hei, memangnya aku bertanya sebab kau kesini, Teme? Sepertinya tidak, deh—lebih tepatnya, belum." Aku masih menjaga jarak dengannya.

Sasuke sadar, kulihat dengan mataku yang mulai jeli melihat gerak-gerik kecil, ia sedikit tersentak. Tetapi ia masih menjaga _image_ Uchiha-nya.

"Hm… kudengar kau terkenal di Konoha," ia memejamkan mata.

"Kalau ada kau, mungkin kita berdua yang terkenal," lanjutku kemudian. Ia mendengus.

"Omong kosong. Aku sudah jadi buronan, dan tidak mungkin diterima oleh kaum manapun," Sasuke menatapku tajam.

"Tumben kau banyak bicara, Teme," aku kembali menyeringai. Bahkan lebih lebar.

Sasuke mendengus kembali, "Huh, terserah kau, Dobe,"

Aku tidak menghiraukan ucapannya itu dan berjalan kembali ke desa. Sasuke melirikku.

"Mau kemana, Dobe?"

"Pulang." jawabku singkat.

Benar. Hanya membuang waktu saja disini. Bertemu dengannya pun, dia takkan mengucapkan 'kalimat itu'. Ya… Sasuke 'kan orangnya dingin dan tidak memiliki ekspresi? Bahkan hati pun tidak. Ehm, kalau hati didalam tubuh sih iya… dia punya.

Sasuke terdiam. Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak _mood _untuk membawanya kembali ke desa. Aneh sekali, bukan?

Aku semakin menjauhinya. Dan ia tetap diam. Sudah kuduga… ia takkan mengatakan hal itu. Tidak akan. Walaupun kepada 'temannya' sendiri.

Mungkin hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang paling membosankan.

"Dobe," ia memanggilku pelan setelah aku melangkah jauh. Aku tetap berjalan menjauhinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun," lanjutnya kemudian.

Yang langsung memberhentikan langkahku.

Membuatku terpaku. Membeku. Mematung. Entah istilah apalagi yang harus kupakai.

Kalimat itu… kalimat yang sedari tadi aku tunggu-tunggu keluar dari mulutnya yang selalu membentuk garis lurus.

Kalimat itu!

Aku menyeringai, "Haha, baru kali ini kau mengucapkannya padaku, Teme. Aku tak menyangka kau-lah yang mengingat hari ulang tahunku dan mengucapkan kalimat itu lebih awal…" seringaiku berubah menjadi senyuman.

"Ck, itu hanya sekedar ucapan salamku padamu, Naruto. Aku tidak benar-benar bermaksud ingin mengucapkan selamat untukmu," Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Aku kembali tersenyum. _Bahkan ia memanggilku dengan 'Naruto' lagi. Bukan 'Dobe'._

"Terima kasih, 'Suke. Aku paling menanti kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutmu, bukan yang lain. Yah… walaupun aku juga mengharapkan itu… nanti," aku mulai meninggalkan tempat itu. Tetapi aku mendengar suara kecil Sasuke yang bergumam padaku, "Jangan panggil aku ''Suke'!"

Aku mulai menjauhi tempat itu. Sampai di desa, ternyata semua teman-teman yang seangkatan denganku beserta warga desa sudah membuat kejutan untukku. Eh? Padahal aku kira mereka akan lupa dengan hari ulang tahunku walaupun aku sudah terkenal? Ternyata dugaanku salah.

Hari ini adalah hari ultang tahunku yang paling berkesan dan berarti. Juga yang paling menyenangkan. Kenapa? Karena yang mengucapkan 'kalimat itu' terlebih dahulu adalah dia.

**

* * *

THE END**

* * *

Gajegajegajegaje bangeeeeeeeeeeett!

Lagi ga ada ide buat bikin Naruto birthday's fanfi n Oh-chan maksa bikin, jadi ancur begonoooooooooo!

Uh, sudahlah. Mind to REVIEW or FLAME? Critics or corrections?


End file.
